


That's all I get?

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction





	That's all I get?

Theo had been acting strange during the whole gig. He didn’t come over to Adam to lean on his piano during “Sunday” and avoided any contact with him in general.

After the concert was over he just said a quick “Thank you” to the screaming crowd, bowed and left the stage, heading straight to the changing room.

Furthermore, he didn’t go outside afterwards to talk to their fans, give autographs or take photos with them.

Wheras Adam did. The guitarist loved meeting their fans after the concert. He was so thankful to them and wanted to give every single person that was waiting outside for him and Theo his attention.

Even if it was just for a little while. He wanted them to know that he loved them all and that he cared for them and appreciated every single fan they had.

Adam loved talking to them and recognizing some people from other concerts or even some from the internet. The pianist remembered many fans‘ faces and it made him happy.

When he told the fans that he recognized them, they always were very emotional and a big smile appeared on their lips. This was the best moment for the guitarist after concerts and he never wanted to miss this.

It wasn’t as nice without Theo though. The fans were asking him where the singer was and he just told them that Theo wasn’t feeling well the whole day and needed some rest.

Despite the fact that no one actually said it out loud but Adam could tell that the girls were disappointed. Of course they were. Theo was the one of the two who had the most fans.

It had always been like this, even when the singer didn’t want to admit it to his friend but Adam saw the fans during the concerts and heard them scream the singer’s name.

He was also completely aware of the fact that Theo was very handsome. Who would ever doubt that? It would be silly to deny that he was somehow attracted to him.

Of course he had never told the singer that and he probably would never do that either. What for? Theo was attracted to women, like himself but there was something special about Theo.

However, the fans gave him some presents for himself and others for Theo. Some were meant for both of them. They always brought little presents with them which Adam thought was really cute. That people liked them so much that they brought them presents and were so happy when he just stood there and talked to them or gave some autographs, still amazed him.

Before he left, he received several “Get well soon”-wishes for Theo which he promised to tell him, waved them goodbye and went back inside to their changing room.

Pete, Paul, Lael and Theo were all sitting inside. They all were laughing and drinking and just having fun. Well, almost everyone, except Theo. He was sitting alone on a sofa in the back of the room, staring down at the floor and a drink, probably Vodka, in his left hand.

Adam breathed in deeply before he went over to his friend. He sat down besides him. Theo glanced up a bit but immediately looked down when he recognized Adam.

The guitarist took a close look at him. Even though he couldn’t see the others eyes, he was pretty sure that he had been crying. He put a hand on his friend‘s shoulder and felt the other flinch a bit.

“Hey.”, Adam said gently. “What’s the matter?”

Theo didn’t answer. He just shrugged a bit.

“The fans missed you. They were pretty sad that you didn’t go out to them.”

The singer just hummed in response, still staring down to the floor.

“Hey come on now stop being like this. We’ll go out tonight and have some fun and tomorrow everything will be fine again.”, he said patting the others back.

“I don’t want to go out.”, Theo mumbled, his hands playing with the glass.

“So you want to stay at the bus alone?”

Theo nodded.

“Not a chance, mate! If you’re not going out, I’m not going too.”

He sure as hell wouldn’t let his best friend all alone if he wasn’t feeling well. At that Theo slowly looked up and sent him a small smile which Adam happily returned.

+++

Back in the bus the two of them decided to watch a movie and have some beer. Adam chose a funny movie, hoping it would make Theo laugh and forget about whatever worried him even if it was just for a little while. The other band members went to a club in the town which a friend of Pete had recommended him.

Theo went to the little fridge in the bus‘ kitchen and got out two beers for them.

Next they both sat on the couch and Adam started the film. The guitarist looked to his right at Theo and saw his eyes fixed onto the screen. He was sitting on the far end of the couch, leaving a big distance between the two.

Adam quickly looked away again, fearing the other might notice and feel uncomfortable under his look.

However, the film started and they sat there quiet for a few minutes. Adam opened his beer and took a big gulp of it, putting the can back on the table in front of them.

After a while Theo did the same, but kept the can in his hands. Suddenly the pianist started laughing out loud because something funny happened in the film.

Theo looked over at him, a little smile appearing on his lips for the first time since the gig. The singer loved it when he laughed. He was glad that his friend laughed more often now because he got his teeth fixed. Theo liked his teeth before though, he didn’t care about Adam’s gap, he thought it looked cute and just fitted him but for said one it has always been a big problem and the singer knew that. He felt sad for his best friend that he didn’t dare to laugh sometimes because he was ashamed of his gap. However, these days were luckily over now.

From that moment on Theo couldn’t focus on the film again. He just stared at his mate, watched him laugh and got lost in his own thoughts. At some part of the movie Adam laughed so hard that he almost started to cry and he looked over at the singer, checking if he did the same.

As he turned his head to look at him he looked directly into Theo’s brown eyes. He didn’t see him laugh resulting in the smile on his lips disappearing as well. Adam wiped away some tears which were falling down his cheeks because of laughing.

“Theo?”, he asked carefully, bringing the singer out of his thoughts. “Don’t you like the film?”, Adam continued. Theo cleared his throat before he answered. “Sure.”

“Then why aren’t you laughing?”.

“I just don’t feel like laughing.”, the singer mumbled.

“Oh you don’t feel like laughing?”, the pianist asked with a small smile. “I think I know how to make you laugh.”

“Adam I really don’t-”

He didn’t get to say any more because Adam already jumped over to him and started tickling him all over. He didn’t even notice him coming closer because he was trying to make up an excuse to go to the bunks.

Now however, Theo tried to push him away but gave in quickly. He didn’t really have the strength to do anything because he was already laughing hard. 

On top of that, the beer Theo was still holding quickly dropped to the floor but the two couldn’t care less at the moment. Adam knew that Theo was ticklish and what is more, he knew exactly where he had to tickle him to make him laugh out loud.

Adam’s fingers were roaming all over his friend’s body and tickling him everywhere. He couldn’t help but laugh loud too just by watching Theo cracking up.

Soon the singer was lying helplessly on his back on the sofa and Adam hovering over him, still tickling him all over his upper body. The singer tried to say something and squirmed under the touch of Adam’s fingers but he wasn’t able to form any proper sentences.

“Stop….. Please.”, he mumbled between several forced laugh attacks due to the tickling.

When Adam finally stopped his action, Theo had the chance to breathe normal again and relax a bit, his stomach hurting because of laughing.

By that Adam was still hovering over him and smiled down at him, seeing him smiling back. They were staring at each other for a while until Theo finally broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?”, he suddenly asked without really thinking about it and completely startled Adam for a moment.

The guitarist stared at his friend with his mouth open. He clearly misunderstood him. He didn’t just say what he thought he did, right? This was ridiculous.

“What?”, he asked confused, getting no answer.

“Theo, what did you just say?”, he tried again.

“Can I kiss you?”, Theo asked once more, more quite this time, looking him in the eyes.

Adam moved away from him and sat next to him on the sofa again.

“Are you drunk? You just had one beer.”, the pianist chuckled in disbelieve.

“I’m not drunk.”, his friend replied, sitting up as well, fumbling with his fingers.

“Why would you want to kiss me then?”

Theo shrugged.

“I need to-” he stopped at that. Thinking for a second before he finally said “I just want to know how it feels.”

It was not what he originally wanted to say but it was the truth. Adam was still staring at him, not getting this situation.

“Are you serious?”, he asked.

Theo nodded.

“Please… just… a quick peck on the lips.”, he mumbled, looking at him with those damn puppy eyes.

Adam thought about it for a moment, shaking his head and smiling at this weird request from his best friend.

Probably Theo had had a bit too much Vodka in the dressing room after the concert and wouldn’t even remember all this actually happened when he woke up tomorrow. Also, he had to admit that he wouldn’t really mind kissing the singer.

After a moment he said “Well, then come here and kiss me.”, a small smile on his lips.

He still didn’t believe Theo would really do it though. But then he immediately saw his friend’s eyes light up and a smile on his lips as well. He had no idea what was going on with Theo but seeing him so happy was definitely worth it.

Adam moved his upper body towards his mate, his right foot coming up to the couch. He sat onto it, making himself comfortable while waiting for the singer to move.

After a moment of hesitation, his friend slowly moved closer. The distance between them getting smaller and smaller until he was sitting right next to the guitarist, his left knee touching Adam’s left.

He shyly looked over at his friend and got a smile in return. They were in the same height now because the guitarist was still sitting on his foot.

“What? You suddenly all shy? I do want that kiss now, you know.”, Adam joked.

Theo smiled again, biting his lip, his cheeks turning red. Then he slowly started moving his head closer to the guitarist’s, his heart pumping madly in his chest.

When he was close enough, he carefully pressed his lips against Adam’s. Both men had their eyes closed by now and enjoyed the soft lip contact with each other.

Theo let his lips linger there for a few seconds before he slowly pulled back again, moving away from Adam.

That’s all he needed to be sure. He already knew it before the kiss though but now he was definitely sure about it. He was in love with his best friend. That explains why he had such strange feelings towards the other for quite a while now.

He felt nervous around his best friend for no proper reason and sometimes even had trouble to concentrate when Adam was talking to him because he was imagining how it would feel like to kiss those sinful lips.

What is more, the worst part was when they were on stage though. He couldn’t just run away whenever this feeling appeared again. He tried avoiding the guitarist as much as possible and didn’t even dare to look at him. That’s why he never got closer to him as necessary.

However, sometimes Adam came too close to him while playing the guitar, making him almost forget the lyrics but he could always count on the people in the front row at that. They knew the lyrics to every song and sang it loudly so if he forgot some words, he would immediately look at them and remember what’s coming next.

He was just glad that they didn’t have that “bromance” during “Evelyn” anymore because he wouldn’t be able to keep Adam at distance without anyone noticing his behaviour.

Now this little kiss felt unbelievable and he would have loved to kiss Adam hard but he didn’t dare to. It would have been a bit weird though, even if they both were drunk, since the guitarist would never feel the same way about him as he did and in the morning it would just be awkward for both of them.

He was sitting on the far left of the sofa again. The guitarist looked over at him, not really satisfied.

“That’s it?”, Adam asked a bit disappointed. “That’s all I get? Theo, I’m your best friend! Don’t you think I deserve a bit more than this?”, he grinned.

Now it was Theo’s turn to look surprised at his mate.

“I want a real kiss.”, Adam insisted.

Theo stared at him for a while.

“Seriously?”, the singer asked, rising his brows.

“Yup.”, was the guitarist’s simple reply.

Theo felt his heart beat mad against his ribcage again.

“I’m waiting.”, Adam said, bringing his friend out of his thoughts once more.

Theo moved closer again and carefully cupped hi friend’s cheek with his left hand, looking at him and seeing him smile. Then he pulled him in for another kiss. He immediately felt the other respond. The guitarist’s hands coming to rest on his hips, pulling him closer. The singer’s left hand still cupping Adam’s cheek while his right moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer as well.

Theo nibbled on Adam’s lower lip before licking it and said one immediately opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues were touching carefully at first but soon they danced together. None of the two was paying attention to the movie still playing on the tv. They were too occupied with each other. When the need for air became necessary they pulled back, breathing heavily. Both red and swollen lips from making out with each other.

“So, how did it feel?”, Adam mocked.

“Nice.”, the singer answered shyly, blushing a bit and making Adam laugh.

“Uhmm… Adam? I… need to tell you something…”, Theo said quite unsure, avoiding eye contact with the other and fumbling with the ring on his little finger.

He actually didn’t plan on telling Adam but he felt it was necessary since he couldn’t avoid his best friend for ever. Theo had hoped that this feelings he had for his mate would disappear sooner or later if he avoided the other as much as possible but since that didn’t work, he decided it was the best if he just admitted his feelings towards his friend. 

“What is it Theo? You alright?”, Adam asked concerned, moving closer to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah uhm… I just… I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Well, I’m your best friend and we just made out, so I guess you can tell me everything. What’s up?”

“I… uh…”

“I…”

“Just spit it out for god’s sake!”

“I love you.”

“Uh well, I love you too mate but don’t you think it’s a bit weird telling me that after we just kissed?”

“No Adam, I uh… I mean… I’m… in love with you.”

The guitarist stared at him, his eyes wide open before a big open mouthed smile appeared on his lips and he grabbed Theo’s head with both of his hands and kissed him passionately. At first the singer was confused but quickly kissed him back, his hands around the others waist pulling him to him. Adam pulled back, looking his friend into his deep brown eyes.

“How long”, he asked.

“What?”

“How long do you know?”

“How long do I know what?”

Adam rolled his eyes at that.

“That you’re in love with me.”

Theo thought about that for a long time before he answered.

“Quite a while…”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?“

“I was scared.”

“About what?“

“About losing my best friend, the band… Just fucking everything up.”

“Oh come here idiot.”, the guitarist said, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist, pulling him close and pecking him on the lips a few times before hugging him thight.

Theo wrapped his arms around his friend immediately and buried his face in the crook of the others neck, breathing in deeply. Suddenly he pulled back a bit, so he could look Adam in the eyes. Said one gave him a confused look.

“Wait. you kissed me back.”, Theo stated, making Adam smile.

“Does that mean… that you…”

“That I’m in love with you too.”, the guitarist finished his sentence, the smile never leaving his lips.

“But… How long?”, Theo asked now the question, his mate had asked him before.

Adam looked at him for a while until he answered.

“Since the day we first met.”

This made a wide smile appear on Theo’s lips and he kissed the guitarist again with as much passion as he had never kissed anyone before.


End file.
